It Started With an Office Chair
by Seattlempd
Summary: Working in the Voltron office is exhausting and boring, until one day, a small change sparks life into the building. Will Keith survive Lance's crazy ideas? Will Shiro maintain his sanity as these goofballs dork around clumsily? Who knows...


It was another long, boring day in Voltron's office. Butt glued to a dark chair on wheels, Lance emitted an exasperated groan. Again. He couldn't help it; the paper work he was filling out was incredibly tedious. Judging by the way his temples throbbed, Lance could've sworn someone snuck up behind him and whacked his head on something. To make matters worse, Pidge and Hunk had been let out of the office early that day, and they had the nerve to head down to their favorite taco joint – without Lance!

Hearing Keith sigh for what felt like the millionth time that day, Lance grumbled, "Could you stop huffing over there? You're practically blowing away my papers."

Keith shot an icy glare at Lance. "That's not physically possible, idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well, YOU'RE not physically possible!"

That took a moment for Keith to respond to. "Dude. That doesn't even make sense!"

"YOU don't make sense..." Lance muttered bitterly.

Keith simply threw his hands in the air, his eye brows furrowed. Turning back to his work, he attempted to focus on copying numbers into the blindingly white spreadsheet on his desk. Using his thumb and forefinger to rub at the bridge of his nose momentarily, Keith clicked the end of his black pen and began writing...only to sigh once more as no ink came out. Frustrated and tired, he slapped a piece of blank, lined paper out in front of him and scratched at it until there were dents in the paper. And no ink, much to his despair.

"Argh!" His ball point pen clattered to the bottom of the puny trash can near his feet.

"Having pen issues over there?"

Keith gritted out, "Yes, Lance, I am. Toss me a pen, will you?"

"Ohh, so now you need my help, huh?"

God dammit, if Lance wasn't careful, Keith was going to walk out of that office a murderer. "Just shut up and give me a pen, please."

Lance scoffed, sounding offended. "Uh, not with THAT attitude!"

"Lance," A new voice called sharply, "help your co-worker out, please."

"Aw, don't tell me you're on HIS side, Shiro!"

Shiro took a sip of coffee from his plain white, ceramic, '#1 Dad' mug. "I am not on anybody's side, Lance. Keith just needs a new pen in order to finish his work."

"Fiiinnnee." Lance drawled. Staring Keith straight in the eyes, he exclaimed, "You owe me something!"

Keith felt his eye twitch. Him, owing Lance something? Oh hell no. That was unacceptable! He would not stoop so low as to be in debt to his insufferable co-worker. Lance would probably ask for something insane, like a new Xbox or covering his shift for him while he slunk down to flirt with his favorite waitress – Allura – at the Starbucks across the street. At least when Lance DID flirt with her, the manager, Coran, would always scold Lance until he left. That was the best part of getting coffee with him...besides the fact that Keith was getting a drink with an undeniably attractive man. Not that Keith would ever, EVER admit that, to anyone!

So when Lance finally stalked over to Keith's desk with a fountain pen clutched in his hand, Keith stared intensely at Lance and asked darkly, "What will it take to break even again?"

His co-worker's rich, brown eyes widened. "What, right now?"

"Yeah, dummy. What do you want?"

"Well, first of all," Lance began with a frown, "stop calling me a dummy, or stupid, or whatever. I want to be treated like you would treat Shiro."

"So, respect paired with mild intimidation?"

Lance nodded approvingly. "Yes."

It took a moment, but then a devilish smirk stretched onto his face. "And...I want you to push me around the office."

"Um. What? You can't be serious."

"Keith, I am dead serious. You cart me around this shit hole, and we'll be even. Comprende, ass-hat?"

Ugh. This was a horrible idea. But..."Yeah, okay."

"Great! Now get your flat ass over here and push like hell!" Lance was now bouncing up and down excitedly, his stupid, shit-eating grin only growing wider and brighter.

"I do not have a flat ass." Keith murmured grumpily under his breath. It was almost unbearable for him, knowing that he couldn't stride right over and punch that idiot into silence. Huffing, he positioned himself behind Lance and wheeled him out into the hall way. Both of them took a deep breath, and then Keith was pushing Lance down it with all his might. Lance started at first, but his yelp turned to shouts of glee. Honestly, he was such a child, but Keith found it absolutely adorable.

"Faster! C'mon Keith, put some muscle into it!" Lance was practically panting with joy.

Grunting, Keith pushed harder, utilizing his leg muscles. They were going pretty fast now. In fact, as Lance extended his finger and shouted, 'Onwards!', they whizzed past Shiro's desk. He did not look amused in the slightest, taking another sip of his coffee with a disappointed expression plastered onto his face. Ouch. Keith was never going to hear the end of this, but, well...it was sort of worth it. Lance was laughing hysterically now, and the sound drove a smile onto Keith's normally stern face. God, just feeling the breeze in his hair soothed Keith into a childish sort of exhilaration. Sure, papers were flying every where in their wake, and the chair was becoming a bit unstable, but this was great! This was fantastic! Keith and Lance, for once, were not clawing each other's eyes out, which was a miracle. They were enjoying time together, and they were having fun! This was just perf-

"KEITH, LOOK OUT!" Lance's shriek snapped Keith's attention back to the present...

...just as he accidentally sent the chair, and Lance, flying. The chair whizzed to the side of the hall, banging against the bland, white walls with a loud thud. Lance landed awkwardly on his hands and knees, butt sticking up in the air. And Keith? Well...

Keith somehow ended up tripping and falling on top of his already flustered co-worker. Lance was completely flattened on the hard wood floor, and Keith squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as pain flared in his more...delicate area. Groaning, he rolled off of Lance and onto his back, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

He heard Lance move before he felt his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ugh...yeah, just give it a minute..."

Cracking an eye open, Keith watched as Lance's face grew bright red. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That was a stupid idea, and look what I've done, oh god..."

Keith just moaned again, curling up into a ball on the floor. God, this was more embarrassing than the time he spilled his hot coffee into his lap after Lance scared him shitless. Lance still found ways to bring it up in just about any conversation, cackling every time. What Keith wouldn't give to shut this idiot up. Speaking of which, the man was still frantically babbling on about getting a bag of ice for Keith, or helping him into the chair.

Removing Lance's grip on his shoulders, Keith sat up carefully. "Look, I'm fine. Can we call it even?"

"Uh, yeah..." Lance sounded utterly dejected.

Rolling his eyes, Keith slowly stood and limped back to his desk. Oh man, this was definitely going to bruise.

* * *

Hey guys! So I know this is a little short, and I'll *probably* add onto this later, but I wanted to post the Office AU fanfiction for Keith/Lance tonight. This is inspired by Elentori's lovely artwork from tonight's (7/21) stream! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
